Le Pantalon du Temps
by Carbo Queen
Summary: Drago Malefoy apprend à ses dépends qu'un retourneur de temps doit être manié avec précaution…


**Auteur** : Carbo Queen

**Rating** : K (tout public)

**Genre** : Aventure, réflexion

**Pairing** : Drago/Hermione

**Spoiler** : L'histoire se passe durant le tome 3_, Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_.

**Résumé** : Drago Malefoy apprend à ses dépends qu'un retourneur de temps doit être manié avec précaution…

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre du Secret Bunny du forum CPAF, à la demande de L-ine, qui souhaitait lire une romance Drago/Hermione ou une histoire de voyage dans le temps. J'ai essayé d'associer les deux thèmes pour cette fanfiction, ma première sur _Harry Potter_. J'espère que le résultat plaira.

Je remercie beaucoup Arrion pour sa correction très attentive (elle repère même les fautes dans les anagrammes) !

Cette histoire est inspirée de deux romans de Terry Pratchett sur le thème du voyage dans le temps : _Johnny et la bombe_ et_ Ronde de Nuit, _28ème tome des _Annales du Disque Monde_. Le titre est un hommage à ce grand écrivain que j'admire profondément et à qui je dois beaucoup de fous rires !

Joyeuse Pâques L-ine !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Le pantalon du temps :**

**Mais dans quelle jambe vit-on ?**

**...**

Drago Malefoy arpentait les couloirs de l'école d'un pas furieux. Une chasse aux œufs ! A leur âge ! Encore une ridicule idée de McGonagall et Dumbledore, ou bien de ce grand idiot de Hagrid, qui avaient souhaité égailler l'école à l'approche de Pâques. Des œufs en chocolat avaient donc été dissimulés un peu partout dans l'établissement magique par les elfes de maison. Et, comble du comble, Drago n'en avait trouvé aucun.

Bien sûr, cela lui était indifférent. Chercher des friandises était un passe temps complètement infantile.

Il se fichait d'ailleurs complètement d'avoir vu Potter le Rapporteur et son ami Weasley le Benêt s'empiffrer de chocolat à la récréation.

Parfaitement, ça ne le touchait absolument pas.

Lui-même n'avait de toute façon pas cherché les œufs, sinon il en aurait trouvé plein lui aussi. Plus que la bande des traîtres au sang sorcier, en tout cas.

D'accord, il avait peut-être jeté des petits regards par-ci par là. Par curiosité. Mais l'important était qu'il n'avait pas _activement_ cherché. Ou presque pas.

Il repéra Hermione Granger dans le couloir suivant. A moitié dissimulée par une tapisserie, elle tenait dans ses mains un petit objet qui renvoya un éclat métallisé. Hé ! Mais c'était… L'emballage d'un œuf en chocolat !

Alors comme ça, cette sang-de-bourbe avait trouvé un œuf ! Alors que lui, Drago Malefoy, qui avait passé exactement trois heures et quarante cinq minutes à en chercher, et avait même envoyé Crabbe et Goyle fouiller les couloirs pour lui, n'avait pas pu goûter la moindre dragée ? Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !

Hermione lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait donc pas vu approcher. Il se jeta sur elle pour lui arracher la friandise.

« Cet œuf est à moi, Granger ! »

Surprise, elle lâcha à moitié prise. Le petit objet manqua de lui tomber des mains, mais elle le rattrapa en vol dans un cri de protestation, tandis que Drago se précipitait lui aussi pour le récupérer.

Puis il y eut un grand éclair blanc, et le monde se mit à tourner.

Lorsque les choses se stabilisèrent, Drago s'aperçut que c'était à présent lui qui détenait le bonbon. Il ouvrit le poing, victorieux. Mais au lieu de l'œuf de Pâques tant escompté, il découvrit un petit sablier doré retenu par une fine chaîne toujours accrochée au cou d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Espèce d'idiot ! le coupa-t-elle hargneusement. Tu m'as poussée et j'ai fait une fausse manipulation ! Je ne sais même pas quand on est. Il faut qu'on reparte tout de suite ! »

Sous les yeux atterrés de Drago, la jeune fille retourna le sablier.

« Donne-moi la main. » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Il recula d'un pas.

« Tu crois que je vais accepter de toucher une sang-de-bourbe ? rétorqua-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

- Malefoy, ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences ! Viens ! »

La panique perçait dans sa voix, mais il l'ignora complètement. Il avait sa fierté après tout En outre, cette journée avait été exécrable. Bien trop pour qu'il accepte de faire des concessions à la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi. Il s'affubla donc de son visage le plus méprisant pour lui répondre :

« Même pas en rêve, Granger. »

Hélas, elle n'entendit jamais cette réplique si spirituelle. Avant la fin de sa phrase, un nouvel éclair blanc l'avait enveloppée, et elle avait disparu.

...

* * *

...

J'ai 56 ans et je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, mais tout le monde ici me connaît sous le nom de Darel Fogomay. Serais-je naïf de me figurer que les gens ne reconnaîtront pas mon nom dès lors que j'en mélange un peu les lettres ? Un vulgaire anagramme, ça n'est pas si malin. Mais dans l'ensemble, les gens ne sont pas malins. Et puis qui s'embêterait à décortiquer le nom d'un honnête professeur de Poudlard ?

J'ai le nom d'un autre, je vis la vie d'un autre. Et ce depuis mes treize ans. Je n'ai tout d'abord pas compris ce qui s'était produit, ce funeste jour de Pâques d'il y a tant d'années – ce jour si lointain qui est pourtant demain. Hermione est partie, et je me suis retrouvé seul dans le couloir. Un couloir qui était le même, et pourtant différent. Le tapis au sol n'était peut-être pas aussi élimé qu'auparavant, le ciel par la fenêtre était plus nuageux, et la lumière des lampes sans doute un peu plus sombre. Mais je n'ai pas prêté attention à ces menus détails. J'étais en colère et incroyablement frustré que m'a victime m'ait ainsi échappée, me ridiculisant du même coup. J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs de cette époque révolue de ma vie. Je me souviens que je trouvais la jeune Hermione plutôt jolie, et que cela me dérangeait profondément : une sang-de-bourbe ne devrait pas être jolie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aimais pas paraître ridicule, tout particulièrement devant elle. Ce jour là, je me suis donc éloigné, hors de moi, sans même réfléchir. Je ne suis pas allé très loin. Au coin du couloir, j'ai heurté un autre élève. C'était moi. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et le même menton pointu que moi. La ressemblance était frappante. Mais ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus foncés – comme ceux de mon père. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais hérité des yeux de ma mère. Le garçon a tout d'abord parût aussi surpris que moi, puis il s'est emporté :

« Qui es-tu ? C'est une ruse ? »

J'ai voulu bafouiller une réponse, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

« Je sais que c'est toi, McGonagall ! Tu fais ta maligne parce que tu es si douée en métamorphoses… Tu peux peut-être copier mon apparence, mais tu n'es pas moi. Tu ne le seras jamais. Et je vais t'apprendre à rester à ta place, fille ! »

Le garçon a levé sa baguette et m'a attaqué. Il m'a laissé gisant de douleur sur le sol du couloir, incapable de me relever. Mon propre père.

Quand la douleur a refluée et que j'ai enfin pu reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, ma décision était prise : je ne ferais pas de vieux os ici, ou il me tuerait. Je suis parti discrètement, et j'ai fui loin de Poudlard.

Longtemps, j'ai espéré qu'on viendrait me chercher, mais personne n'est jamais venu. Je sais aujourd'hui que les voyages dans le temps sont étroitement encadrés par le Ministère, qui a sûrement fait pression pour arrêter les recherches au plus vite de peur de bouleverser le continuum temporel. En outre, Hermione était partie avant même d'avoir su à quelle époque nous avions atterri. Ils ne savaient donc même pas où commencer les recherches… Mes parents se sont-ils inquiétés ? Ont-ils été tristes de perdre leur fils unique ? Ou plutôt, le seront-ils, lorsque cela se produira ?

J'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence : je devais me débrouiller seul. J'avais alors encore espoir de trouver une solution pour retourner à mon époque. Sous le nom d'emprunt que l'on me connait aujourd'hui, j'ai parcouru le monde pour rassembler des connaissances sur les voyages dans le temps. C'était un travail long et fastidieux : en Angleterre comme dans beaucoup d'autres pays, les travaux portants sur ce sujet délicat étaient gardés secrets, et mes recherches avançaient donc très difficilement.

J'ai vécu le plus à l'écart possible de la communauté magique par peur de modifier mon propre passé par ma seule présence. J'ai gagné ma vie – vous allez rire – en faisant des spectacles de magie pour les moldus. Quelle ironie ! Ils disaient de moi que j'étais le meilleur prestidigitateur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, que jamais on ne comprenait « le truc » de mes tours… S'ils savaient… J'ai assisté, en spectateur, à tous ces événements décrits dans les livres d'histoire de la magie : la montée en puissance de Voldemort, la guerre qui s'en est suivie… Vécus du point de vu des moldus parmi lesquels je vivais, ces événements perdaient hélas beaucoup de l'aura de justice héroïque que mon père m'avait décrite. Vu d'ici, les Mangemorts ressemblaient plus à une bande de fanatiques intégristes violents semant terreur et désolation sur leur passage. Ma foi, je n'étais plus à la perte d'une illusion près. Bref, j'ai vécu dans la routine de ma vie de paria, fuyant les miens, accueilli par ceux qu'on m'avait appris à mépriser, prestidigitateur le soir et mage studieux en quête de réponse la nuit…

Tout a basculé il y a trois mois. Déjà depuis plusieurs semaines, mon spectacle ne faisait plus salle comble. Les spectateurs se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux et les applaudissements de moins en moins fournis. Ce soir là, il n'y avait plus que trois personnes dans la salle : un vieux monsieur qui ronflait bruyamment au dernier rang, et un petit garçon accompagné d'une grosse dame au premier. Comme tous les soirs, j'ai enchainé les tours, malgré le peu de motivation. La colombe dans le chapeau, les cartes, le foulard qui change de couleur…

« Tu vois Maman, a déclaré le petit garçon avec un manque de discrétion tout à fait impoli et pour lequel j'aurais moi-même reçu une bonne correction, c'est facile de faire ce tour. Il suffit de cacher un foulard dans son autre main… »

Le petit avait raison. C'était facile de faire ce tour. Même un moldu y arrivait, pas besoin de pouvoirs magiques pour cela. La vacuité de ma vie m'a alors heurtée de plein fouet. Quel gâchis ! J'étais un garçon certes trop prétentieux, mais plein de potentiel. Issu d'une famille aisée et respectée, j'étais promis à un brillant avenir. Au lieu de ça, j'avais gâché ma vie à déterrer de vieux parchemins dans l'optique inatteignable de percer le secret du voyage dans le temps… Même si demain, je trouvais la solution pour retourner à mon époque, qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait ? Le temps avait passé, et j'étais presque revenu à mon point de départ : plus que quelques mois et je serai revenu au jours de ma disparition. Sauf que je n'étais plus le petit garçon d'avant, mais un vieil homme seul et malheureux. Je n'avais pas vécu ma vie. Où était-il donc, cet avenir radieux qu'on m'avait promis ? C'était mon destin, par la barbe de Merlin ! Qui avait osé m'y arracher ainsi ?

Ce soir là, je m'étais finalement endormi, ivre, au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles. Mais la nuit porte conseil, et au matin, la solution m'était venue, tellement évidente que je ne compris pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt.

Je n'avais pas besoin de revenir à mon époque. Il suffisait que je m'empêche d'en partir et rien de tout cela n'arriverait jamais.

Je suis donc retourné à Poudlard, pour la toute première fois depuis des années. J'avais pour moi toute une vie passée à rechercher comment voyager dans le temps, aussi la magie temporelle n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi. J'ai proposé au professeur Dumbledore d'ouvrir une option dans cette matière. Le vieux fou a accepté, mais durant tout l'entretien, il m'a semblé lire un étrange éclat au fond de ses yeux, comme une lueur d'amusement… Avait-il deviné ? Peu importe. Le directeur a ouvert l'option à partir de la troisième année – hasard cosmique, coïncidence bienvenue ou déterminisme implacable ? – et m'en a confié l'enseignement. J'allais pouvoir approcher mon double… Mon très jeune double.

C'est aujourd'hui mon premier jour en tant qu'enseignant. L'option « magie temporelle » débute avec le deuxième semestre, en même temps que le printemps. L'échéance approche : dans quelques jours à peine, ce sera Pâques. Le jour où tout a commencé, et le jour où rien ne commencera, je l'espère.

J'attends dans ma classe l'arrivée des troisièmes années. Les élèves rentrent en ordre dispersé et s'installe bruyamment à leur place. Je guette son arrivée… Une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, apparaît au milieu de la foule en désordre. C'est lui ! C'est moi ! Il pénètre dans la salle de cour, et je peux enfin l'admirer – m'admirer tel que j'étais il y a quelques décennies.

Par la barbe de Merlin, se peut-il que j'ai été aussi petit ? Ce mini-moi est vraiment… minuscule. Je suis soulagé de constater que le jeune Potter n'est pas plus grand.

Sous mes yeux, le garçon pousse la fille devant lui pour passer avant elle.

« T'es laide à faire peur, Granger ! »

Et se peut-il que j'ai été aussi bête ?

Je commence mon cours par une introduction à la Relativité. « Tout est relatif », et c'est un moldu qui le dit ! Tout en expliquant aux élèves les bases des formules de vieillissement accéléré, je laisse mes pensée dériver vers le garçonnet blond au dernier rang, présentement occupé à faire voleter des petites boulettes de papier jusque dans les cheveux de son voisin de devant – Néville, si je me souviens bien. Le naïf enfant croit sûrement que je n'ai rien remarqué de son manège… Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de condescendance à son égard.

Non, tu n'es pas moi, je pense en le regardant. Tu le deviendras peut-être un jour, si mon plan échoue. Mais avant d'en arriver là où j'en suis, tu vas devoir sacrément souffrir, petit !

Mais si mon plan réussi… Alors tu as intérêt à ne pas gâcher ton potentiel… notre potentiel. Ah, il aura une belle vie, ce petit ! Après tout ce que j'ai enduré…

Je me demande ce qu'il adviendra de moi dans ce cas. Vais-je disparaître de la surface de la Terre dans un 'plop' définitif ? Après tout, si Drago ne part jamais dans le passé, je n'ai aucune raison d'être là. Et si je ne suis pas là pour l'en empêcher, il se perdra dans le passé. Donc je serai là. Donc je ne serai pas là. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ces histoires de voyages dans le temps m'ont mis le cerveau sans dessus dessous ! Mais si je dois retenir une chose de mon expérience, c'est bien que le temps n'est pas une simple ligne continue. C'est un arbre aux multiples ramifications, une infinité de possibles cohabitant dans des univers parallèles. Existe-t-il un univers dans lequel je suis en paix ?

« Mettez-vous par deux. Je veux que vous vieillissiez votre feuille de parchemin. Je les veux toutes craquelées, desséchées et trouées, exécution ! Le meilleur de chaque groupe fera gagner trois points à sa maison. »

Mon petit double se tourne spontanément vers son voisin. Oh, non… Après tout, je suppose que j'ai bien le droit à une petite vengeance. Et puis souffrir un peu lui fera peut-être perdre cet insupportable sourire suffisant.

« Malefoy, vous serez avec Miss Granger.

- Mais, Monsieur… proteste-t-il immédiatement.

- Eh bien quoi ? Vous avez peur qu'elle vous batte ? »

Le garçon rougit violemment. Bien sûr qu'il a peur qu'elle le batte. Mais jamais il n'admettra qu'un sang pur comme lui puisse être moins doué que cette fille. Il marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe que je préfère ignorer, et se dirige vers sa coéquipière, vaincu. Ça t'apprendra à avoir toute ta vie devant toi !

Les travaux pratiques se passent bien. J'enchaîne sur la théorie de la linéarité du temps. Même si le temps peut ralentir et accélérer, même si nous avons de quoi le faire reboucler sur lui-même, une chose reste sûr : de point de vu de l'Homme, chaque occasion ne se présente qu'une fois. Chaque choix nous fait prendre un embranchement différent dans le grand arbre des possibilités. Et les occasions manquées sont légions.

Je me demande ce que mon petit double, qui contemple maintenant rêveusement Hermione Granger en croyant que personne ne le remarque, pense de cela.

...

* * *

...

_L'homme déposa doucement l'œuf en chocolat, enveloppé dans son beau papier brillant, derrière le pied d'une statue._

Drago Malefoy arpentait les couloirs de l'école d'un pas furieux. Une chasse aux œufs ! A leur âge ! Encore une ridicule idée de McGonagall et Dumbledore, ou bien de ce grand idiot de Hagrid, qui avaient souhaité égailler l'école à l'approche de Pâques. Des œufs en chocolat avaient donc été dissimulés un peu partout dans l'établissement magique par les elfes de maison. Et, comble du comble, Drago n'en avait trouvé aucun.

Bien sûr, cela lui était indifférent. Chercher des friandises était un passe temps complètement infantile.

Il se fichait d'ailleurs complètement d'avoir vu Potter le Rapporteur et son ami Weasley le Benêt s'empiffrer de chocolat à la récréation.

Parfaitement, ça ne le touchait absolument pas.

Lui-même n'avait de toute façon pas cherché les œufs, sinon il en aurait trouvé plein lui aussi. Plus que la bande des traîtres au sang sorcier, en tout cas.

D'accord, il avait peut-être jeté des petits regards par-ci par là. Par curiosité. Mais l'important était qu'il n'avait pas _activement_ cherché. Ou presque pas.

Tout à ses pensées, Drago percuta de plein fouet la personne qui arrivait en sens inverse.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi, Professeur Fogomay.

- Faites donc un peu attention ou vous mettez les pieds, Drago. Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de regarder devant vous, vous ne trouverez pas le moindre œuf de Pâques, mon garçon ! »

Le professeur reprit sa route, plantant sur place un Drago fulminant. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Il n'était pas son garçon, d'abord ! Et il était tout à fait capable de regarder devant lui, merci. Justement, il repéra du coin de l'œil un petit reflet. Ce pouvait-il que… Mais oui, juste là, derrière la statue de l'Archichancelier Ridculle, se trouvait la friandise tant convoitée. Ô joie ! Il prouvait enfin qu'il était autant apte qu'un autre à découvrir ces stupides chocolats !

_Magiquement dissimulé aux yeux du monde, le vieux professeur lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, une vie digne de lui allait lui être offerte._

Drago repéra Hermione Granger dans le couloir suivant. A moitié dissimulée par une tapisserie, elle tenait dans ses mains un petit objet qui renvoya un éclat métallisé. Le garçon hésita un instant.

_Le professeur s'affola. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Tu as ton œuf, maintenant, alors fiche-lui la paix ! »_

Hermione lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait donc pas vu approcher. Prenant soudain sa décision, Drago s'avança vers elle d'un pas conquérant.

_Ce petit prétentieux allait-t-il à nouveau tout gâcher ?_

« Hum, Hermione… »

La jeune fille dissimula prestement quelque chose dans son encolure et se tourna vers lui, étonnée de se voir adresser la parole par son ennemi juré.

« J'ai trouvé cet œuf en chocolat. Et, je me disais… On pourrait peut-être le partager ? »

_Eh bien, sa seconde vie promettait d'être beaucoup plus intéressante qu'il n'avait osé l'imaginer…_

_Le professeur se détourna et s'en alla d'un pas léger. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour Drago. Toute cette haine, toute cette rancœur et cette frustration l'avait quitté. L'enseignement lui plaisait : aujourd'hui, il prenait un nouveau départ._

_Il était heureux, pour la première fois depuis quarante-trois ans. Ou pour la première fois de sa vie, peut-être. _

Hermione, muette de surprise, accepta d'un signe de tête. Les deux enfants déballèrent l'œuf en chocolat en se souriant timidement.

_De ses deux vies._


End file.
